Winter Rose
by Teenage kit-kat
Summary: The New world of Brittaina is under seige, the only one to save it is a young girl. (This is a crossover between Ultima Online and Rurouni Kenshin)


Author: Teenage Kit-kat  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Title: Winter Rose  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The war of Brittaina  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
" Lower the bridge!" Called out a servant. "We have more coming!"  
  
The brigde guard made his way to the rusted, pulling chains. They creaked and moaned as his muscles were put to work. The old, oak brigde was heavy ; no doubt. It had not been put to use in a long while, but the knights of Brittaina had no choise but to use it for they carried urgent news to king British himself.  
  
Sir.Kenshin, one of the knights to deliver the horrible news, knew King Brittish would not be happy ,nor his son Prince Aoshi. Pheasants scattered making way for the weary knights un'till they came to a sudden hault. "Saitoh" Kenshin began. "Tell the troops to get some sleep. I sha'll be the one to give news to the King."  
  
  
  
Saitoh nodded. Giving the red-head a side long glance, he began his down-hill treck towards the tired troops to tell them of their well deserved rest.  
  
  
  
Okita and Serjiro watched as the sorrowful knight kicked the large lizzard he was riding to get it into a full trot towards the towering castle. Serjiro shook his head sadly. " I still can't believe shes gone." His blue/green eyes spoke depths of unspoken saddness. A sparkle of a tear came streaming down his shadowed face.  
  
Okita bowed his head. There was nothing they could've done. So why? Why did he feel his guilt building up steadily inside.   
  
" Serjiro " he whispered. "There was nothing we could've done."  
  
"YES THERE WAS!!" He yelled, causing a young, pheasent girl to yelp. "I'm sorry." Serjiro nudged his frenzied ostard to the large, stony castle, leaving behind his shocked brother.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
" I'm sorry my king, there was nothing we could've done." Kenshin's thick, red bangs shadowed his handsome features. The aura in the enormous room was of a icy silence.  
  
"I see." The king tugged at his short, gray beard, rubbing it thought-fully. "We have to send the message to Vesper ,or they will be under attack without warning." Kenshin achknoledged this ,and was about to answer when Serjiro came in.  
  
Serjiro had overheard everything and wanted to take the message. He quickly bowed and scanned the king's old, dull/blue eyes.  
  
"I will take the news to Vesper." His voice seemed void of any emotions as he spoke those words. Kenshin could not trace anything in his carefully toned words.  
  
King Brittish rubbed his face with his leathery skin, causind a sound like sand paper rubbing against culloused oak. The king knew there was many dangers on the road these days, but decided that Serjiro was now becomig a man and he could take care of himself. "Very well, you will leave at twilight."  
  
Kenshin was about to object ,but the king's words were final and were supposed to be left at that. He merely watched as the brunette made his way to his own chamber.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The king's wizzared; Sonoske stared deeply into his crystal orb. A picture of a young girl standing on the side of a barn was coming into focus. "Shes the one." he whispered.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Koaru stared up defiantly up at her uncle. Her raven hair swayed as she shook her head in an angry 'no'. "I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!" She screamed, growling out every word.  
  
Her abusive uncle back-handed her in the mouth, a trickle of crimson trailed down from the corner of her swollen lip. "How dare you." He hissed.  
  
  
  
It had been like this for as long as she could remember. Her heartless parents had abanded her on the streets at the young age of six. A few months later a cruel man plucked her off the streets, beat her, and then sold her to her own uncle. Her uncle was a wealthy farmer, but still used her to steal. Why? She had not a clue.  
  
"After all I've done for you? This is how you repay me? You little bicth!" He hollered.Koaru glared as he picked her up, and threw her into the nearest wall. She moaned in pain, to in-grossed to notice her uncle leaveing her to get his belt.  
  
It won't be like this for long, she thought, she would soon leave with her kitten and ostard . Her thoughts were interrupted when her angry uncle returned, a thick leather belt in hand. Soon, she thought, soon.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Serjiro took off his plate helm, tucking it carefully under his arm-pit. A cool wind pulled gently at his brown hair. Shivering he put his helmet back on. He had started his three-day journey a few days ago, and Vesper was within eye sight. Sighing he stopped his ostard, to some stretching done, and maybe set up camp.  
  
  
  
He had no idea a pair of blood-shot eyes were watching his every move...  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Koaru flinched as the icy, spring water splashed her wounds from a few days ago. She stared at her reflection wondering if they would leave scars. Fantacy, her desert ostard and Fur-ball sat there by the crystal-clear stream cleaning themselves."I'm sorry my friends." She stared up into the blue/gray sky. "Maybe we should'nt have runaway."  
  
Fantacy stopped his licking and sniffed the frosty air. Alarmed by the scent he picked up, he began to chirp.  
  
Then there was a scream...  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Serjiro was sprawled on the freezing ground. Crimson blood pored from his broken leg. Somehow a lich had snucken up on him without being noticed. His supposed "loyal" ostared had left him behind and ran for the hills.  
  
The lich began snickering. "Foolish human." He then began mumbling words of his own tongue, a small blaze of energy appeared at the end of his worn-staff. It burned brightly, like a ball of glowing fire.  
  
Oh no, Serjiro thought.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N: Well thats it. I left a little cliffy at the end for fun. ^_^. I really hope you review. And thanks for reading. 


End file.
